youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Howling Wind's of Change
It was another peaceful day in Rogue City as people were all washing their hands, and getting ready for a peaceful dinner with family. On the far-side of the city lied Hayes mansion where The Dawn lived and protected the city, and one of it's members, Suzy Mai had finished her class for the day and returned home for the night. "I'm home guys." Suzy said entering through the front door, but could only hear silence as the entire house had seemed empty. She saw a message on the counter and picked it up. "Suzy. Me, Michelle, and Kaili had to see about a certain situation in California, leftovers in the fridge, and you're on patrol duty with Alex Cross. Give him time, he's still not used to other people beside me." The note said as she groaned and went into the kitchen. Alex was in the kitchen re-heating some of the leftovers when he heard foot steps and looked over in Suzy's direction. He glared at her for a few seconds before gathering his food and heading back to his own room. "Out of everyone he leaves me with the annoying one." Suzy heard him and went to where he was going up the stairs, "Guess what Wolf-Boy you aren't exactly the perfect person I'd want to be with!" Suzy yelled as she huffed and stormed back into the kitchen to get something to eat. She found that all the leftovers were gone and she had to stick with chips and fruit punch. After a while the time was 8:00pm, and Suzy went up to her room to dress in her hero attire, after finishing she went to the living room to wait for Alex. "Yo Cross, will you move your tail, I wanna get this over with." She said putting her hair into a bun. Alex came down from his room slamming the door shut behind him. "Stop yelling it's bothersome." Alex sighed and looked past Suzy. "So since Griffin is gone I guess that puts me in charge? Any objections to that?" "Whatever, I just wanna get this over with." Suzy replied glaring at him. "Just stay here I can handle this on my own!" Alex began to yell and bear his fangs at Suzy. "I don't know why Griffin invited all of you to stay here!"? "Forget it, I'm going with you not because of you, but because there might be people in danger." Suzy stood there without fear of Alex. "Griffin saw potential in us to succeed, which is why he asked us to join, and I'm not gonna let someone like you tell me otherwise." She replied going through the front door and flying towards the city. Alex let out a growl in annoyance and ran out after her. "Damn where is she why couldn't she just sit still?" Alex began to sniff the air to catch her scent. "Found her, wait until I get my hands on her!" Suzy landed on one of the tall building and began to scoop out everything in her sight. Alex caught up to Suzy and silently walked up to her. "Look I don't like you and you don't like me so, let's just get this done so we can both go home and hopefully we won't have to deal with one another again ok Suzy?" "Ha! Funny I'm surprised you actually bothered to remember my name........ Fine let's get this over with." She said flying to the next roof. Alex hoped to the next roof along with her. Alex looked at the girl for a moment and thought to himself. "maybe Griffin was right maybe I should try to strike up a conversation." "Uh so nice um night.....isn't it?" Alex looked as though saying just those few words was the most painful thing ever. Suzy looked back seeing how hard it was for Alex to say something nice to her, but she chuckled softly. "Yeah a lot of pretty stars out. With a full moon too, uh no offense." She quickly said feeling stupid. Alex gazed up at the stars. "A full moon?" Just then Alex place his hands on both sides of his head falling to his knees in pain. "Dammit....how could I be so stupid and forget?" Alex let out painful screams that began to turn into beast like growl. He looked over at Suzy and panicked. "I uh....I have to go you....finish the part......rol." Alex quickly got to his feet and ran, jumping off the building disappearing into the night. "ALEX WAIT!!" Suzy replied trying to figure out what's going on as she used her tornado form and went after him, after an hour she could hear people screaming as she went to investigate. People could be seen running out of the park screaming "Monster". In the center of the park was a wolf that stood on two legs attacking and destroying anything it could get it's hands on. The wolf looked up at the moon and let out a beastly howl before going back on it's rampage. The winds began to blow quickly as Suzy was right above Alex in her flying form, "Get everyone away from this place immediately!!" She yelled summoning a powerful gale wall surrounding only her and Alex. "ALEX YOU NEED TO STOP!!!!" Alex looked in her direction and seemed to only become angrier. He let out another beastly howl before rushing towards Suzy. "Alex stop!!!" Suzy yelled shooting a high pressure shot of air at Alex knocking him down to the ground, and right after she spun the twister around her faster making the heat rise up from underneath. "Alex remember who you are. I don't want to use my Tornado form on you, but I will." Alex got up on all four before rushing at Suzy again. "I will...ki....lll y....ou.!" Alex managed to say in what sounded like broken English. "Then I'm sorry for what I have to do.." Chinook replied spinning herself causing the wind around her to increase speed as it was now a powerful tornado. The heat from the ground began shifting as electricity started to surround her. In that one moment she crashed right into Alex causing a powerful shock wave as thunder was heard. Suzy was still spinning in her tornado form while Alex was on the ground. Alex lied on the ground barely conscious gazing up at Suzy. He reverted back to normal before losing consciousness completely. Suzy calmed down the winds as she went to her uncounsious teammate, after what seemed like hours she lifted him into her arms, and flew away back to the mansion. After about an hour had passed Suzy was in her normal attire as she was checking on the vital signs of Alex who was lying in bed completely wrapped in bandages. Alex moaned and groaned in his sleep, as if he was having a nightmare. "Mo....ther" Alex said in his sleep while tears fell down his face. Suzy heard the crying walking towards Alex, seeing the tears that fell down his face she couldn't help, but feel sad for him as she wiped the tears away from his eyes. After a few hours Alex woke up finally. "My head hurts. What happened I can't remember much that went on. In fact when did I get back home?" Alex was confused and in pain unable to think straight. "You went all beast on me, and I had to beat you down to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Thankfully I didn't hurt you too bad; so I took you home and helped you." Suzy said entering the room with a tray of food as she placed it on the table. I...I see. "Why did you help me Suzy, I didn't ask for your help and I didn't need it. I don't need anyones help!" Though Alex was yelling the look on his face told he was really disturbed and annoyed by his own weakness. "It's because you may be a stupid jerk, an annoying pest, and a person with anger management issues. Even with your stupidness Griffin see's you as his own brother, and if he cares about you then so do I." Suzy said looking at him as she handed him the tray of food. Alex chuckled before he took the tray "I hope you know this doesnt change anything between us. I still don't like any of you, but I will repay my debt to you one of these days Suzy." "I don't believe in debts, but whatever you need to make yourself sleep at night." Suzy said sarcastically exiting the room. In an instant Alex returned to his normal self. "Damn you Suzy I take back what I said why can't you just get out of here!?" Suzy snickered as she walked down the stairs going into the kitchen to get something to eat. In the next couple days Alex was back to his old self. He went back to spending most of his time in his room once more. The one thing that had changed in him was his constant thoughts of Suzy. "Whats wrong with me? I must be losing my mind." Alex groaned as he sat on his bed thinking of Suzy. Suddenly there was a knock at Alex's door, "Hey.. Alex I've got some food here if you're hungry?" She asked waiting for him to allow her inside. Before he knew what he was doing Alex got up allowing Suzy access to his room. "Sure I was getting kinda hungrey anyways." He replied looking down. Suzy entered smiling as she placed the food on the table along with some medication. "Griffin heard about what happened, and he asked me to give you these pills. Don't worry he's not mad." She said walking right out of the room. "Suzy wait!" Alex blurted out without thinking. "Um would you like to- Nevermind tell Griffin I said thanks for the pills." Alex closed his door behind her. Suzy stopped and turned as the door slammed shut behind her, and after a few minutes she knocked on it once more. "Alex... is there something you wanted?" She asked with sincerity in her voice. "I no I don't I'm fine." Alex replied in a somewhat sad voice. "Please don't come back to my room." "Oh okay, well listen about what I said before I was just joking around I hope I didn't hurt your feelings Alex. Despite everything that happened between us I just wanted to let you I do consider you an ally and my friend" She said waiting for a response, but nothing came. "Well I hope you feel better Alex, and if you ever want to talk my door's open for you" Suzy told him before going back to her room. Alex sat on his room biting down on his lip. "I hate this feeling, this weakness that feels like its chocking me inside." After thinking about it Alex left his room and headed to Suzy's. Inside her room Suzy was watching the comedy styles of Jeff Dunham as she was laughing loudly after hearing a joke about an all white-holiday. Out of nowhere she heard knocking at her door. "Who is it?" She asked turning down the volume. Alex opened the door and almost immediately ran over to Suzy, almost like a dog in heat, taking both her hands. "Suzy I want you to...." He stopped halfway and looked her in the eyes, his face was red and he looked childish and confused. He took one more deep breath and a yelled "SUZY I WANT YOU TO BE MY MATE!!!" Afterwards he quickly dropped her hands and backed up. Realizing what he just said he was horrified and confused. Suzy gasped at what the Alex told her making her blush like crazy, and as she looked at him what was in front of her wasn't some lone wolf, but a scared person trying to open himself. "Alex, I'm flattered really I am, but you gotta understand I like you, but I can't be your mate. My heart belongs to another, and I'm so sorry. I really hope this doesn't change our relationship, and we can still be friends?" She asked hoping nothing bad would happen. Alex sat still and silent before picking his head up and laughing "What was I thinking I must be in heat, you know because I'm part dog. sorry well I'll see you around." He left the room quickly but silently. "Wait Alex!" Suzy yelled going out of her room, and taking his hand with her's. "You don't have to avoid me just because of what I said Alex, and I don't care if you are in heat or not. I really do wish you could talk to me more often, and maybe you wouldn't see me as a burden to this team." She said trying to reach some part in him. "Your Human." Alex said with a cold and angry voice. "Humans are evil all they do is take and destroy." Although he was speaking generally anyone could tell he was talking about himself. "Forget what I said before I didn't mean it I'm just in heat. And the only human on this team who isn't a burden is Griffin, I'm sorry." He snatched his hand away from her. "We both know that's not true Alex. I stuck my neck out for you when you went berserk, I carried you all the way home when you were in pain, and even just now I wanted to let you know how much hurt I felt telling you no. Not all people are destructive, and if you opened up maybe you could see that." She said steping in his way. "I wish to be your friend Alex Cross." Alex punched a small hole in an near by wall "Not destructive? Then why did my parents have to die tell me that Suzy? Why do I have to relive that day everytime I close my eyes?!" Alex shouted in anger. "Friends you say, opened up a little? Tell me will that bring my mother back? will that take away all the years I suffered? Will that take away all the nights I was alone on the streets as a child? Don't act like you understand me!!!" Suzy at that point felt his pain so much so that it made her cry, "Maybe it won't take away the pain, but it can help you deal with it. You might think that you have to deal with it alone, but people here have lost something themselves and understand what your going through. I guess only you can decided when you're sick of feeling that pain." The tears poured down her face as she walked by him him, and back to her room. "Suzy" He called out stoping her "This is why I hate humans the always show weakness and I must having been living around to many of them because now-" He turned around to face her with tears pouring down his face. "-now I can't hide my own weakness anymore." Suzy looked at him seeing his inner child finally coming out, which made her touch his face softly before wiping his tears away. "It takes a weak person to hide their feelings away, but it takes a strong person to let them out. Having weakness isn't a bad thing, and sharing them with your friends doesn't make you weak. Pain, grief, and hatred can only be healed by love, friendship, and trust." Suzy said smiling at him. After hearing her kind words more tears fell. "Suzy I'm sorry. I...I just don't want to be alone anymore. But I don't want to hurt the people around me. I can't controle myself, but if its okay I want to stay with you and Griffin." Suzy slowly wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug, which made him stiffen up a bit. "Sorry, but yes you can forever if you want, and I just hope someday soon you'll give the others a chance to let them in. I'll always be here for you Alex." Category:Phantombeast Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Roleplays